Harukas Geschichte
by Kazuha-sama
Summary: Andere Zeit, Zeitlinie, andere Sitten. Der Titel ist schlecht, eventuell änder ich den nochmal, wenn mir ein besserer einfällt! Die FF ist relativ emotional! Macht euch selbst ein Bild davon! :


„Es ist unser Schicksal, dass wir nicht stark genug sind, um uns selbst zu schützen. Wir sind auf andere angewiesen, die stärker sind, die den blauen Planeten, die Erde, beschützen. Als Gegenleistung zahlen wir sie mit diversen Sachen aus. Die Saiyajins waren die einzigen, mit denen wir ein Abkommen treffen konnten, denn sie haben uns noch nicht angegriffen. Diese Saiyajins sind brutale Krieger und loyal zu ihrem König. Sie unterscheiden sich nur von ihrer Körperkraft und ihrem Schwanz von den Menschen. Zu uns sind sie nicht brutal, außer zu denen von uns, die ihre Sklaven geworden sind und nicht gehorchen. Es ist ein großes Opfer, was wir bis in alle Ewigkeit bringen müssen, damit wir geschützt vor den anderen Völkern sind. Wir sollten ihnen dankbar sein."

Immer wieder hörte ich die Stimme meiner verstorbenen Großmutter. Sie mag recht haben, aber trotzdem fand ich es grausam. Unser Dasein hing von den Saiyajins ab. Wir hatten zwar dieses Abkommen, jedoch kam es mir mehr vor, als wären wir ihre Sklaven.

Täglich lief bei uns das Radio. Das war Pflicht. Wir konnten somit erfahren, ob vielleicht einer von uns weg musste. Es waren nicht nur Menschen, die als Gegenleistung auf den Planeten Vegeta geschickt wurden. Technologie, Medizin, Nahrung, Wissen und vieles andere tauschten wir für Schutz aus.Bis jetzt war noch keiner meiner Familie weggebracht worden. Doch man musste mit allem rechnen.  
Jederzeit könnte sowas angekündigt werden. Meistens wurden Leute aus Großfamilien geholt.  
Zum Glück waren wir nur zu dritt. Meine Großmutter war ja leider schon verstorben. Sie hätte sicher länger gelebt, wenn wir die Medizin, die sie gebraucht hätte, hätten kaufen können. Aber sie war für uns unbezahlbar. Wir, Leute vom untersten Rang, konnten nur froh sein, was zwischen die Zähne zu kriegen.

Seit mehreren Jahrhunderten hatten wir solche Ränge in der Bevölkerung.  
Es gab die Adeligen, worunter der König und der Präsident waren. Diese Leute gaben die Rechte und repräsentierten den blauen Planeten.  
Es gab die Kleriker, die Leute, welche die Religion vorgaben. Es war aber nicht Pflicht, in solch einer Glaubensgemeinschaft zu sein.

Dann gab es drei Klassen von Bürgern:  
Die Oberste wurde Dux genannt, weil sie die Spitze der Bürger anführte. Diese Leute hatten viel Geld und Einfluss. Viele befanden sich in der Politik oder in der Wissenschaft.  
Die Mittlere hieß Shudan. Diesen Menschen ging es auch nicht schlecht. Sie waren nicht die Reichsten, aber konnten gut leben. Mediziner, Händler, Techniker und Architekten, kamen häufig aus dieser Klasse.  
Die Unterste war Plebs. Diese Klasse hatte es schon schwerer. Sie hatten gerade mal so viel, um gut über die Runden zu kommen, aber z. B. große Reisen konnten sie nicht machen. Sie hatten Berufe wie Lehrer, Bäcker, Bauer, Klempner, auch Erfinder gab es viele. Nur die wenigsten von ihnen stiegen später in höhere Ränge auf.  
Der unterste Rang war Mendigo. Die meisten von ihnen waren arbeitslos und sie bekamen auch meistens keinen Beruf. Wenn welche einen Beruf hatten, so war er schlecht bezahlt. Die meisten Mendigo hatten Berufe wie Kellner, Stricher, Postbote, Fabrikmitarbeiter, Schuhputzer, Toilettenreiniger und Altenpfleger.  
Meine Familie hatte diesen Rang. Meine Mutter war arbeitsunfähig, da sie gelähmt war und in einem klapprigen Rollstuhl saß und mein Vater war Kellner.  
Ich selbst ging noch zur Schule, aber bald hatte ich meinen Abschluss, mit dem ich sicherlich nicht viel anfangen konnte dank meines Ranges.  
Jedes Kind, egal aus welchem Rang, bekam eine Schulausbildung. Bis zum 8. Schuljahr verlief sie bei jedem gleich. Ab dem 9. Schuljahr kamen meistens nur Bürger weiter. Die wenigsten Mendigo bekamen so eine Chance. Ab dem 11. Schuljahr wurden nur noch die Intelligentesten genommen. Die meisten Schüler waren Dux, Kleriker oder Adelige.  
Ich hatte es jedoch geschafft. Ich war in der 12. Klasse und hatte mein Abitur so gut wie sicher. Meine Mitschüler verachteten und mobbten mich, da ich niedrigen Ranges war. Aber ich blieb stark. Ich ließ mich von diesen nicht unterkriegen. Dazu war ich viel zu weit gekommen.

Ich selbst war 18 Jahre alt, nach dem Gesetz gerade mal volljährig. Meine Eltern hatten mir den Namen Haruka Valer gegeben. Sie selbst trugen die Namen Hanko und Maja Valer. Meine Großmutter hieß Ruda Valer.

Die Menschen unserer Zeit waren nicht abergläubisch. Es gab seltsame Phänomene, und das wussten alle genau. Ich selbst war eins. Geboren wurde ich als Mädchen. Jedoch verwandelte ich mich zu bestimmten Zeiten in einen Jungen. Dies geschah alle 2 – 5 Tage. Ich spürte immer sofort, wenn eine Verwandlung bevorstand. Die Mediziner konnten sich keinen Reim daraus machen. Ich war einfach damit geboren. Meine Großmutter hatte immer gesagt, dass das an meinen Eltern läge, da sie in der Nacht, als ich gezeugt wurde, gestritten hatten, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen werden würde. Nun hatten sie beides.  
Die anderen Leute waren jedesmal erstaunt, wenn sie eine Verwandlung von mir mitbekamen. Sie beobachteten mich mit Faszination, Neugierde und Abscheu. Manche verfolgten mich regelrecht, andere wechselten sofort die Straßenseite, wenn sie mich sahen.  
Von Leuten, die mich wirklich kannten, wurde ich als Rebell und Kämpfer bezeichnet.

Ich war physisch außergewöhnlich stark, selbst als Frau. Natürlich nicht einmal halb so stark wie ein Saiyajin, aber kein Mensch wagte es, mit mir eine Prügelei anzufangen. Ich sah nicht einmal so aus, als wäre ich stark. Meine Figur war sehr zierlich und auch als Mann hatte ich kein breites Kreuz. Abgesehen von den kleinen Unterschieden der Genitalien, veränderte sich nichts bei mir. Meine Stimme blieb gleich. Ich hatte keine besonders hohe oder tiefe Stimme.  
Die Saiyajins, die sich auf der Erde befanden, hatten meine außergewöhnliche Gestalt natürlich auch schon gesichtet. Ein saiyanischer Wissenschaftler hatte mich untersucht gehabt, jedoch war er auch nicht weit gekommen, genau wie die irdischen Wissenschaftler.

Das war das einzige Mal, dass ich einen Saiyajin aus der Nähe gesehen hatte. Sie waren genau so, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte. Ihr Verhalten war rauh, genau wie ihr Äußeres und ihre Sitten. Sie aßen rohes Fleisch und konnten viel mehr Alkohol als ein normaler Mensch vertragen. Ihre Augen und Haare waren schwarz wie die Nacht. Ihre Körper waren muskulöser als unsere und das schon seit Geburt an. Ihre Kleidung unterschied sich von unserer. Sie trugen meistens eine Art Rüstung, die sich bis ins Unendliche dehnen konnte, wenn sich die Saiyajins bei Vollmond in Oozarus, in riesige Weraffen, verwandelten. Das konnten sie aber auch kontrollieren, den bei uns auf der Erde hatten sie sich nie verwandelt. Das wäre eine Katastrophe, alle 4 Wochen solche Riesen zu haben, die alles zerstören konnten. Na gut, das konnten sie auch im kleineren, humanoiden Format.

In der Schule lernten wir viel über die Saiyajins. Sie hatten andere Mondphasen auf Vegeta. Dort war nur alle 8 Jahre Vollmond und das wurde dort gefeiert. Ihre Politik hatte auch ein Rängesystem, aber dort gab es nur 3. Jedoch war es grausamer. Es war bis vor kurzem noch strafbar, wenn sich ein Adeliger mit einem drittklassigen Saiyajin gepaart hatte. Sowas wurde mit dem Tod bestraft. Mittlerweile war das nicht mehr so, aber trotzdem mussten die unteren Ränge den höheren gehorchen.Der Planet Vegeta selbst unterschied sich von der Atmosphäre unseres Planeten nicht. Die Luft war so ziemlich gleich abgesehen von paar Prozenten unwichtiger Edelgase, die dort weniger vorhanden waren, als bei uns. Der Planet Vegeta war aber blutrot. Das passte zu diesem Volk, das brutal und mörderisch war, wo es kaum Gnade gab und wo andere Völker erzitterten, wenn ihr Name nur genannt wurde.  
Ich weiß nicht, mit welcher Überredungskunst unser damaliger König Khan dem saiyanischen König Korr die Füße geküsst hatte, um dieses Abkommen zu gründen, ohne dass unsere Erde von den Saiyajins zerstört worden war. Das war mir immer ein Rätsel.  
Die Saiyajins hatten aber auch interessante Sitten. Heirat wurde durch Blut gesiegelt. Ihre Feste schienen voller Leidenschaft und ihre Liebe zu den Partnern sei unübertrefflich, wenn man das so nennen konnte, denn ich habe nie einen Saiyajin mit einem Gefährten gesehen.  
Laut unseres Wissen waren alle Ehepaare Seelenpartner. Stirbt der eine, so stirbt der andere gleich mit. Ihre Seelen waren durch Blut und Liebe verbunden. Das klang ja alles schön romantisch, aber ich konnte mich nicht wirklich davon überzeugen. Ich musste sowas erst selbst gesehen haben. Diese rauhen Kerle sahen nicht sehr liebevoll aus. Ich glaube schon, dass sie leidenschaftlich waren. Leidenschaftliche Kämpfer und Mörder, aber Gefährten?!  
Den meisten Menschen jagte ihre bloße Anwesenheit Angst ein. In der Schule wurden alle paar  
Monate eine Inspektion durchgeführt von ihnen. Die Schüler gaben kein Mucks von sich und auch die Lehrer waren dann immer vorsichtiger mit dem, was sie sagten. Ich fiel weiterhin durch meiner Verwandlungen auf. Das war jedoch aber bekannt auf Vegeta. Jeder wusste das. In den Unterrichtsstunden, in den ein Saiyajin da war, wurde ich am häufigsten unter die Lupe genommen. Ich hatte nicht unbedingt Angst vor ihnen, aber anlegen wollte ich mich auch nicht. Aber jedesmal, wenn man mich beobachtete, blieb ich eisern. Mein Stolz verbat mir, jegliche ängstliche Emotionen. Das fiel auch auf. Selbst im Unterricht, wenn ich dran genommen wurde, redete ich, als sei kein Saiyajin da. Ich blieb immer eisern in ihrer Gegenwart, egal, was auch gerade sein sollte.  
Dies schien einige Saiyajins zu beeindrucken. Ihre Augen zeigten das deutlich. Dieses Flammende, dass ich dann öfter sah. Vielleicht war das, das Zeichen einer verborgenen Leidenschaft, jemand bis ans Äußere zu treiben. Manchmal hoffte ich nur, nicht zu weit gegangen zu sein...

Eines Tages lernten wir in Geschichte, dass die Saiyajins mal von einem Tyrannen namens Freezer unterdrückt und zu brutalen Handlungen gezwungen wurden. Sie sollten brauchbare Planeten von ihrer Bevölkerung befreien und danach verkaufen. Dieser Freezer war stärker als jeder Saiyajin, nun als fast jeder. Es gab einen Krieger, der die legendäre Super-Saiyajin Grenze überwunden hatte und somit viel stärker war als Freezer. Und das war der Untergang Freezers und die Befreiung der saiyanischen Bevölkerung.  
Na ja heute hatte sich da nicht viel geändert. Aber sie verkauften nur die Planeten ihrer besiegten Feinde. Aber das war schlimm genug.

Dann kam mal wieder so ein Tag, wo ein Inspekteur da war. Er schien jung zu sein, aber genau konnte man das eh nicht bei den Saiyajins sehen. Selbst die Greise sahen nicht alt aus.  
Wieder mal waren alle anderen Schüler ruhig. Außerdem war ein Platz leer. Dieser Schüler, der da eigentlich immer saß und nie krank war... Die anderen sahen unseren Lehrer fragend an. Alle hatten eine Vermutung, aber niemand wagte es, sie auszusprechen. Unser Lehrer schien fast unsere Gedanken zu lesen, denn er nickte nur stumm. Dann begann er mit dem Unterricht. Alles nur  
Wiederholung und deshalb nicht gerade spannend. Ich sah zu dem Saiyajin. Er beobachtete mich. Das war mir natürlich nichts neues. Oh und er hatte gerade das Glück eine Verwandlung von mir mitzubekommen. Seine Augen schimmerten vor Faszination. Meine Mitschüler hatten sich nur kurz zu mir umgedreht, wendeten sich aber dann wieder dem Lehrer vorne zu.

Am Ende des Tages wollte ich diesen Saiyajin etwas fragen. Er hatte schon das Klassenzimmer verlassen, als ich ihm hinterher lief. „Warten Sie bitte, Sir.", rief ich. Er drehte sich um: „Was willst du, Valer?" „Ich möchte von Ihnen wissen, was diese Inspektionen sollen? Wir haben von unseren Lehrern keine Auskunft bekommen.", forderte ich. Er lächelte nun düster und ging einen Schritt näher auf mich zu. Ich ging nicht zurück. Ich wollte doch keine Schwäche oder Angst zeigen. „Du bist neugierig, Valer... Du solltest wissen, dass es manchmal doch sicherer für dich ist, nicht alles zu wissen.", sagte er mit gelassener Stimme. Nun strich er mir mit zwei Fingern über die Wange. Mein Gott, seine Handflächen und Finger waren rauh. Die Saiyajins mussten viel mehr Hornhaut haben, als wir Menschen. Er strich mir nun über die Lippen, dann übers Kinn bis hinunter zum Hals. „Bitte lassen Sie das!", sagte ich scharf und sah ihn mit einem finsteren Blick an. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter. „Du gefällst mir, Valer. Ich habe nie einen Menschen gesehen, der so viel Mumm in der Knochen hat." Vielleicht sollte ich das als Kompliment annehmen, aber vielleicht war das auch ein schlechtes Zeichen. „Sie haben meine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet...", sagte ich direkt. „Wie ich schon sagte, es ist besser, nicht alles zu wissen.", sagte er, nun klang seine Stimme drohend. Er drückte mir kurz die Kehle zu, so dass ich zu keuchen anfing. Jedoch blickte ich ihn weiterhin an. Dann ließ er mich los. „Auf ein vielleicht baldiges Wiedersehen, Valer.", sagte er und verließ daraufhin die Schule.

Etwas erbost darüber, dass ich keine Antwort erhalten hatte, ging ich nach Hause. Jedoch machte mich etwas nervös. _„Auf ein vielleicht baldiges Wiedersehen, Valer." _Ich hatte dabei ein unangenehmes Gefühl im Magen. Vielleicht bildete ich mir das auch nur ein. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. _‚Jetzt mal nicht den Teufel an die Wand, Haruka.'_  
Plötzlich holte mich meine Mutter aus der Gedankenwelt zurück. „Hey, wo bleibst du denn? Es gibt Essen.", sagte sie lächelnd. Ich nickte nur und folgte ihr in die Küche. Mein Vater saß schon am Tisch. Sein Gesicht war blass und sah eingefallen aus. „Heute waren wieder paar Saiyajins in der Kneipe...", begann er, aber er sprach nicht weiter. „Ja... bei uns in der Schule auch. Ich hab ihn diesmal gefragt, was diese Inspektionen sollen...", erzählte ich. Meine Eltern sahen mich mit erschreckten Blicken an.  
„Haruka, das kann gefährlich sein. Nicht dass sie dich irgendwann...", weiter kam Mutter nicht. Sie wollte nicht an Konsequenzen denken. Ich konnte sie irgendwie verstehen.

In den nächsten Wochen kamen die Abiturprüfungen auf mich zu. Es war sehr stressig und ich musste viel lernen, aber ich meisterte sie mit Bravour. Meine Eltern waren so froh und feierten mit mir in den Abend hinein. Doch die Freude wollte nicht lang andauern.

Am nächsten Morgen holte ich, wie immer, die Post herein. Briefe für mich waren dabei. Der eine war das Abiturzeugnis mit einem Durchschnitt von 1,7 und das andere... Ein roter Umschlag bedeutete eine Steuer für die Saiyajins. Was sie wohl wollten. Viel Habe hatte ich nicht. Genau das machte mir Angst. Ich stand noch im Flur. Meine Eltern saßen in der Küche. Ich versteckte den roten Brief in meiner Jacke. Ich wollte ihn später in Ruhe öffnen. Noch sollten meine Eltern nichts erfahren. Ich brachte die restliche Post mit meinem Zeugnis in die Küche. Meine Mutter nickte mir lächelnd zu, als sie das Zeugnis sah.

Nach dem Essen ging ich mein kleines Zimmer und holte den roten hervor. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete ich ihn. Langsam holte ich den roten Brief heraus und klappte ich auf.

_Sehr geehrte/r Haruka Valer,_

_Hiermit teile ich Ihnen mit, dass Sie berufen wurden, am 15. 9. 2277 einen Saiyajin nach Vegeta zu begleiten! Sie haben sich um 10 Uhr am Flugplatz einzufinden!_

_Mit freundlichen Gruß_

_Der Bundespräsident_

Ich schluckte. Irgendwie hatte ich damit gerechnet. Kaum schien mein Leben zu beginnen, war es auch schon wieder zu Ende.

Als der Tag gekommen war, schlich ich mich heimlich aus dem Haus. Ich hatte meinen Eltern einen Brief hinterlassen. Ich konnte ihnen nicht Lebewohl sagen. Es tat zu sehr weh.  
Nun stand ich wie befohlen am Flugplatz und sah weit weg eine muskulöse Gestalt auf mich zu kommen. Mir wurde etwas übel. Ich sah mich noch einmal um und atmete tief die Luft meines Planeten ein. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Ich würde meine Familie und die Erde nie wieder sehen. Es tat so furchtbar weh... ‚Reiß dich zusammen, Haruka, du musst stark bleiben. Zeig diesen Sauyajins, dass du nicht aus Zucker bist!', versuchte ich mir stumm einzureden. Doch das Selbstvertrauen wollte gerade nicht kommen.  
Nun stand er vor mir. Er gab mir ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen. Dem leistete ich widerstandslos Folge.  
Dann geleitete er mich in das Raumschiff. Im Vorbeigehen hatte ich den Bundespräsidenten kurz gesehen. Er machte nur seinen Job. Er war immer dabei, wenn jemand geholt wurde.  
Ich fragte mich, was nun auf mich zukommen würde. Was würden meine Eltern denken, wenn sie den Brief lesen würden?  
Nun hob das Raumschiff ab und flog mit einer extremen Geschwindigkeit durch die Atmosphäre ins All. Mit dem letzten Blick zur Erde starb ein Teil in mir...


End file.
